The following six Core modules will provide a shared group of facilities to create a more effective research environment and to encourage collaborative research. Each of these six areas will continue to support ongoing funded research programs at the Wilmer Institute as well as providing some limited training opportunities. Computer Facility Transmission and Scanning Electron Microscopy Visual Function Laboratory Machine Shop Biostatistical Center Tissue Culture Laboratory